1. The Field of Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is gas purification.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The treatment of natural gas, which gas has, as impurities, additional to dust-like particulate grit, a small amount of water and, also, a small amount of tar-like and/or heavy oily material, has been a problem. While such water is present only in small amount, the condensation thereof is a difficult matter and the separation of even the condensed material is difficult. The separation of the small amounts of tar-like materials which are extremely finely divided is also a difficult problem and of such economic difficulty that it is frequently left untreated and, as a result, various appliances in which such gas is burned become corroded due to water and clogged by the accumulation of such tarry material in the orifices of such gas burning apparatuses. Plugging occurs because the small but definite amounts of oil and tar have melting points in excess of the usual temperatures of the orifices, notwithstanding the apparent proximity of such orifices to a flame, because such orifices are spaced definite distances from such flame and the cooling effect of the gas passing through the orifices to the flame prevents the vaporization of all such oily and/or tarry material, with a resulting accumulation of such material at the orifice and a plugging of such orifices with continued use. At or near Goodwell, Okla., for instance, plugging usually occurs after well within a year and the burners need to be periodically cleaned every few months. With the apparatus of this invention, over six months has passed without requiring any cleaning, and inspection of gas burners to which gas which had been treated by the apparatus of this invention has been fed shows them to be found free of accumulations of such oil and/or tarry deposits that are otherwise usual. Additionally, there has been no corrosion of gas orifices, notwithstanding that such corrosion is usual when the water content of the gas is not removed.
Conventional soft filter material as cloth and fiber filters change characteristics as they wear and, also, have such large holes that they do not provide for removal of the extremely finely divided particles when made sufficiently strong to withstand the pressures (usually 45 psig) and gas flows applied thereto.